


The Agent

by MissThang17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Superheroes, The Avengers are hot for Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThang17/pseuds/MissThang17
Summary: When a monstrous, supernatural threat attacks and disables the Avengers, Stiles is called in as SHIELD's magical liaison. As he helps the team uncover the mystery behind the wretched creatures and what they're after, he finds a strength within himself he didn't know he possessed, and learns what it means to be a hero.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Once again, I've gone off the deep end with a one shot fic. Now a multi-chaptered work, this story has cost me countless hours of sleep and more of my brain power than I had to offer. Anyways, I hope you all like this story. Remember to bookmark, comment and enjoy!

It was nearing midnight when The Avengers skirmished with the monstrous creatures laying waste to Manhattan. The agents Barton and Romanov shot at the creatures from their vantage points, while Iron Man and Captain America fought hand-to-hand with the monsters. 

“Man, these things are ugly.” Tony snarked.

“Not the time, Stark,” Clint said, cursing as he shot his last arrow unsuccessfully into the fight.

Natasha reloaded with her last clip, adjusting her comm-link as she did. “What’s our status, Bruce?”

_ “Not good, these things aren’t even wounded. How the hell are they still going?” _

Natasha aimed her gun, training it on one of the creatures before firing. “Guys, we need a detainment plan.”

“Working on that,” Tony grit out as he slammed one of the creatures into a building, the terror letting out a bellow as he did.

Steve turned at the sound of the commotion, and was impaled on one of the creatures’ claws as he did.

“Steve!”

The monsters stopped mid-fight; heads cocked as though hearing something. They turned and fled, scaling buildings and crawling into sewers as they dispersed into the night.

The team rallied around the Captain, just as his vision faded to black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the early hours of November twenty-second, in a small town in northern California, Stiles Stilinski opened the door to his bedroom to find a tall man in a trench coat.

“Mr. Stilinski! How nice to see you again.”

“Director Fury,” Stiles responded, fighting to keep his tone polite. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m in need of your unique services.”

Stiles quirked a brow. “Really?”

Fury nodded. “Things have been going bump in the night over in New York. You’re the only person I could think of who has any useful knowledge in that area.”

“And if I refuse to help you?”

Fury smirked. “Then your cover is blown. The whole world will know about werewolves, their packs, and I want you to guess which one they’ll hear about first.”

The director paced the room as he spoke, eyeing Stiles’ possessions: some with interest, others with distaste.

“When I came to you two years ago about joining my initiative, I was only after what my intelligence agents had told me. All we knew was you ran with a wild crowd. But then, you got interesting. Learning magic, casting spells, Houdini better watch out. So now I want more. I want your freaky knowledge, but I want your power as well.”

He stopped, squaring off with the teen in front of him. “So, which will it be? Are we gonna leave here, take a long flight to New York, have a nice breakfast and get to work? Or, am I gonna have to expose all of your little friends first?”

Stiles glared up at the man, but sighed. “I’ll pack my things.”

“Already done!” Fury threw a duffel bag full of Stiles’ belongings to him before sauntering out of the room, the irritated boy trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: In this fic, Scott and Stiles are seventeen when Scott is bitten, and Fury doesn't find out about the supernatural until right after season 1. The continuity ends around season three, with some changes to the Nogistune and Allison's death. Continuity stops after the second Thor movie for the Marvel characters, with the team moving in together after the battle of New York, Thor joining them after the events of Dark World.

The flight to New York was terrible, Fury had them flying on a commercial airline in economy, cheap bastard. Afterwards, they grabbed bagels and coffee from a food stand, and Stiles had demanded they eat at Tiffany’s. After that, they arrived at their destination: The Avengers Tower.

During the entire trip, Stiles had only felt exasperation. As he ascended the tower in the button-less Stark elevator, he began to feel anxious. He wasn’t a kid anymore, but his obsession with superheroes had never wavered. And now, he was to face the first real superheroes the world had ever seen. 

The doors opened and Fury stepped out, and five sets of eyes turned to him. 

“I’d like to introduce you to your newest member.”

It was then that Stiles got his first proper look at the Avengers. He noted that Captain America was absent, however the rest were present and ridiculously attractive.

Tony Stark gave him the once over before smirking, “Dibs.”

“You can’t call dibs,” Clint argued petulantly, eyes flitting over to Stiles with thinly veiled interest.

“Who is this ‘dibs,’ you call upon?” Thor questioned.

Natasha turned to Bruce, “Not throwing your hat in?”

He smiled and grabbed her hand. “My hat’s gone elsewhere.”

“ _ If  _ you’re quite finished,” the director growled, “Agent Stilinski is here to assist you in fighting those creatures prowling around  lower  Manhattan.”

Thor looked at Stiles. “Are  _ you  _ Dibs?”

Natasha snorted, “Might as well be.” Bruce snickered beside her.

“Hey, I know you,” Stiles accused the assassin. “You’re the agent Fury had following me for six months.”

She shrugged, “Guilty as charged.”

Tony looked to her. “You knew about this? Did Banner know too?”

“I was aware of it.”

Tony threw his hands up. “Betrayed! I am betrayed by my people.”

Stiles noticed Fury inching towards the elevator as the heroes bickered. “You can’t leave me here; these guys are nuts.”

“I can and I am; good luck, Agent Stilinski.”

The doors of the elevator closed, and Stiles was officially trapped. Tony sauntered over, throwing an arm around the smaller male. “So, what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“That line is about as old as you are, Mr. Stark.”

“With age comes experience.”

“Not to mention ulcers.”

Natasha snorted at that retort, Clint letting out loud guffaws.

“I like you, kid.” He said, tears welling at the corners of his eyes.

Stiles moved to sit on the couch, and was immediately flanked by Clint and Thor.

“So, tell me everything that happened.”

As the heroes described their battle, and the loathsome creatures they faced, Stiles pulled out his laptop and scrolled through his copy of the Argent bestiary. Tony peeked over the top of the boy’s head, but couldn’t make out the language the bestiary was written in.

“It could be any number of things. I’ll have to see them for myself.”

The team shot each other wary looks. “Look, kid, I know Fury thinks you can handle this-”

“But these things put the Captain out of commission,” Tony interjected. “We can’t have you getting hurt out there.”

Stiles shot him an unimpressed look. “I can handle myself, Mr. Stark.”

Tony quirked his brow, but said nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was setting on the streets of  lower  Manhattan when Stiles and the team arrived, SHIELD agents bustling about and doing their best enact some damage control. 

The Avengers helped set up the perimeter, while Stiles searched for clues. Tony turned to watch as the boy shifted around bits of rubble, his expression determined.

“What do you know about this kid?” Tony asked Bruce, who was sitting off to the sides, away from any potentially stressful stimuli.

He shrugged. “Nat said Fury found something out about weird things happening in his hometown. She trailed him for a few months and reported her findings to Fury.”

Tony quirked a brow, “Anything juicy?”

Another shrug. “All she told me is he’s a bit of a loner, he loves his dad, and he gets himself into a lot of trouble.”

Stiles found a sharp, wicked talon embedded into the asphalt, taking care to use a kerchief to maneuver it into a small plastic bag. As he turned to announce his discovery, he felt the ground beneath him tremble. He felt a hand yank him back by his sweater as one of the scaled behemoths from the night before emerged from the sewers.

“Oh shit,” Stiles breathed, eyes widening in recognition.

The massive beast let out a roar, swiping at the Avengers.

Clint pushed Stiles behind him and started firing arrows into the creature, the projectiles snapping and bouncing off. Natasha fired her pistols, Thor unleashed his lightning, all to no avail.

Stiles shook his head. “You won’t be able to stop it that way.”

He dug into the brown messenger bag on his shoulder, pulling out a jar of black powder. He opened the jar and threw its contents into the air, the powder settling into a circle around the beast, trapping it.

Stiles then pulled out a long staff, which Clint noted was too large to fit into such a small bag, and crossed into the circle.

“Go back to your master,” he ground out, lifting the stick and striking the monster across the face.

The creature roared and hissed, yellow eyes narrowing. It cocked it s head, and then retreated back into the sewers. 

Stiles let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping in relief. He summoned the powder back into the jar, screwing the lid on tightly.

He looked to the shell-shocked Avengers; his expression grim.

“I know what they are.”


	3. Chapter Three

No one said a word until the team returned to the tower, where they rounded on the young agent with a barrage of questions.

“What are those things?”

“What is that powdery crap?”

“How did you do that thing with the stick?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and motioned for them to sit, while he pulled out his laptop. 

“The creatures you’ve been dealing with are called kanimas.”

Tony’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Kanimas?”

Stiles nodded. “They’re a mutation of a different creature. They have enhanced speed and strength, as well as claws and a prehensile tail.”

He picked up the bag he retrieved from the battlefield, holding it up for the team to see. “In their claws is a paralytic toxin that works its way into the blood stream, its effects can last for hours.”

Natasha looked between her teammates and the agent. “So, when Cap got stabbed-,”

“He was poisoned too,” Bruce concluded.

Stiles nodded. “They are enhanced beings, so they’re venom would be just as potent in an enhanced human as a non-enhanced one.”

“How do we stop them?” a deep voice called out.

Stiles turned to see Captain America, tired and disheveled but by no means less handsome, leaning against the back of the couch for support. 

“Good to see you moving around, Cap,” Clint nodded to the man. “This is Agent Stilinski; Fury brought him in.”

The Captain looked to the boy, offering him a warm smile. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Steve Rogers.”

Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up at the smile he received. “I’m Stiles.”

“ _ Stiles? _ " Tony squawked. “Your name is Stiles Stilinski?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Actually, my name is Szymankowszczyzna Stilinski,” he replied coolly, the syllables slipping from his tongue effortlessly. “But since we don’t have all day for you to learn to pronounce it, Stiles is fine.” 

Tony blinked. “It really shouldn’t be hot hearing you say your name like that.” 

Stiles smirked, before going back to the bestiary in front of him. “Kanimas do not act of their own accord; they have a master who uses them as a weapon of vengeance. Finding the person who controls them will be the key to stopping them.”

“How do we find this master?” Thor rumbled.

“We’ll have to capture one and wait until it reverts to its human form,” he explained. “Then we can figure out who he or she has been in contact with.”

“These things have a human form?” Bruce questioned.

Stiles gave him a grim smile. “These things were, at one time, human. And they can become human again, if we act fast.”

Steve nodded, righting himself and squaring his shoulders. “Alright, first thing tomorrow, we find a kanima.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles was allocated a spare room in one of the tower’s living spaces. He noticed that Natasha and Bruce shared a floor, and Tony lived in the penthouse at the very top. Steve and Clint had floors elsewhere, and Stiles’ room was on Thor’s floor. The god watched from the doorway as Stiles placed his belongings on the bare desk across from the bed. 

“You carry mountain ash,” he noted, eyeing the jar and staff laid out.

Stiles looked to him and nodded. “It’s the most useful tool in my line of work.”

“And what would that be, exactly?”

Stiles pulled his sweater off, the soft grey material falling to the floor. “If you know what mountain ash is, I’m sure you can make a good guess.”

Thor cocked his head. “You are a völva, then. A sorcerer.”

The boy stilled, a slight frown on his face. “You could say that. I am known in my community as a spark, a human who can manipulate magical forces.”

Thor grinned. “How wonderful it is to find another on Midgard who knows of the wonders beyond this realm.”

Stiles turned to his bag, removing his undershirt and causing the god to stare at his lithe, pale form. “The wonders you’re talking about exist in this realm too, Thor, they are merely hidden.” He pulled his father’s old BHPD shirt over his head, and Thor was disappointed to see the smaller male covered up again.

The god crossed the room to him. “In any case, it is a great honor to have you with us, little one.” He cupped Stiles’ face, smiling gently before bidding him goodnight.

Stiles could only stare after the hero, his cheeks burning and his mind racing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much of anything about the Punisher, I just used him as a convenient plot device.

Stiles awoke the next morning to the sound of arguing out into the hall. He pulled himself out of bed and ambled out into the living room, where Tony, Clint and Thor were arguing in hushed whispers. They each looked to him as he entered, and, though they were smiling, Stiles could see the tension written across their faces. 

“Morning princess,” Tony greeted, smirking at the boy. 

“Good morning,” he replied cautiously, moving to sit it the vacant armchair near the couch. 

“Cap wants us suited up and ready to hunt down one of those creatures in an hour,” Clint remarked, taking in Stiles’ disheveled hair and sleepy, half lidded eyes. 

Stiles yawned, standing up to stretch. “Any chance I can get some coffee first?” 

The group took the elevator to the main floor, where Stiles found a sleek, high tech coffee machine perched atop an equally sleek counter. He fiddled with the buttons before giving up, a curse slipping from his lips. Tony chuckled as the boy grabbed the bag of grounds and a tea kettle, fashioning a makeshift coffee pot out of it. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Clint inquired, as the kettle began heating up. 

Stiles shrugged, adding cinnamon, chicory and a pinch of salt he pilfered from the cupboards into the coffee grounds. “My dad’s a sheriff; if there’s a way of making a decent cup of coffee, a cop can tell you how.” 

The room began to fill with the rich, aromatic scent of coffee, and Tony felt his mouth water. 

Stiles was kind enough to pour a cup for everyone, taking a long sip from his mug. “Much better than using some fancy gadgets,” he remarked, internally wincing at how much he sounded like his dad. 

Tony moaned into his cup. “Kid, I may have to keep you around once this is all over. How’d you like a job as the Avengers’ barista?” 

Stiles smiled sweetly. “How’d you like a coffee colonic?” 

Clint barked out a laugh, while Thor looked befuddled. “What is a colonic?” 

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. 

With the caffeine buzzing pleasantly in his system, Stiles set about making breakfast, finding eggs, bacon, and the necessary ingredients for pancakes in the kitchen. He had just finished the first batch of pancakes when Steve, Natasha and Bruce came down, the blonde man giving Stiles another warm smile that had the boy flushing. 

“Coffee smells better than usual,” Nat remarked, accepted the mug Stiles handed her. “I’m guessing we have you to thank?” 

Stiles smiled at the woman. “It’s the least I could do.” He dished out the food as he did the coffee, receiving enthusiastic praise all around. 

Steve sipped his coffee slowly, his reaction not unlike Tony’s. “Have you thought of a way to capture one of those creatures from last night?” 

Stiles nodded, setting his mug aside. “The area we’ve found them in isn’t where they’re nesting, but where their master is sending them. Someone in the area is being targeted, and I’m willing to bet they live in the building that’s damaged the most.” 

Tony nodded. “One of the brownstones in that area belongs to Frank Castle, also known as the Punisher. He abandoned it about a week ago, saying something about enemies catching on to his scent.” 

Stiles looked to him. “That narrows down our suspect list a lot, actually. We can cross reference all of his living enemies with those known to still be in the city, and go from there.” 

Steve set down his mug, its contents nearly empty. “We’ll split into two teams: Nat, Bruce, Clint, you’re on recon. Dig up any information you can on Frank Castle and his enemies. Tony, Stiles, you’re with me. We’ll stakeout the house and you can trap the creature like you did last night.” 

Thor frowned. “And what am I to do on this mission?” 

Steve grinned. “It’s Thursday, your turn to do dishes.” 

Thor groaned as the team laughed, and Stiles hid his smile behind his hand. Tony sauntered over to the boy, smirking. “If you’re gonna be out in the field again, we’ll need to get you a suit.” 

Stiles stared at him incredulously. “No way, dude. I’m comfortable enough wearing what I brought, and I don’t plan on doing much fighting anyways.” 

Tony leaned into the boy’s space, making him flush. “You can’t fight bad guys in your jammies, kid.” He turned around and called to the ceiling. “Jarvis! Find a suit that will fit Stiles here.” 

“Certainly, Mr. Stark,” a disembodied voice replied, causing Stiles to jump. 

“Who the hell was that?” he asked, his heart beating out of his chest. 

Tony chuckled. “That’s who usually makes the coffee.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As it so happened, Fury had taken the liberty of having a suit made to Stiles’ measurements and sent to the tower for him to wear. The boy grumbled under his breath about invasions of privacy and uncomfortable spandex. 

He pulled on the boots and zipped up the front of the suit, stepping out into the small living room to the team awaiting him. 

“This feels like it’s too small,” he whined, fidgeting in the suit. 

Tony and Clint both let out a low whistle, matching grins on their faces. Thor looked hungry and Steve was flushed pink, trying not to stare. 

Nat and Bruce both grinned smugly at him. “Looking good, Agent Stilinski.” 

Stiles blushed a deep red, crossing his arms and looking away. “Can we please go now?” 

The team split up into their respective groups; Stiles, Steve and Tony making their way to the battleground once again. The inside of the brownstone had been upended, furniture broken and papers scattered about. Stiles began rifling through the mess in the living room, Tony moving to the upstairs and Steve standing guard over Stiles. 

“I missed your first introduction the other day,” the captain remarked. “Why did Fury recruit you? You’re pretty young to be a part of SHIELD.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m almost twenty, and Fury didn’t recruit me, he blackmailed me.” 

Steve raised a brow. “Blackmailed?” 

Stiles sighed. “A lot of messed up things happened in my town a few years back, and kept happening for quite some time. Fury found out about it and promised to keep it a secret, so long as I provided him with information. This is the first time he’s called on my expertise and had me in the field.” 

“Are you an expert on monsters?” 

Stiles chuckled darkly. “More than you know. More than I could accurately explain.” 

He ignored the man’s concerned expression, digging through the refuse in silence. 

Tony trudged back downstairs, a little black book in his hands. “You won’t believe this; the guy still uses address books. What is he, seventy?” 

Stiles gathered the important papers in his arms, moving over to the two men. “I found a few recent articles he cut from the local papers; all related to gang activities.” 

Tony nodded. “Makes sense, guy’s always been a little nuts when it comes to the mob.” 

Stiles handed the clippings over to Tony, who placed them inside the address book. “What do you think, should we wait for the lizards or should we head back?” 

Stiles hummed, biting his lower lip in concentration. “The place is trashed, and the Punisher is nowhere to be found. I don’t think they’ll be returning here. They might already have a few leads on his new location.” 

Steve and Tony both nodded in agreement. “Let’s find out what Clint, Bruce and Nat have dug up.” 


	5. Chapter Five

The recon team back at the tower found a few promising leads that correlated with what Stiles and Tony found. Mob activity in the city had spiked a few months back, until the Punisher cracked down on a number of their major operations.

“According to this intel, the amount of drugs and weapons the mob has been moving isn’t enough to make a real profit,” Stiles remarked as he leafed through the Punisher’s notes. “There must be something bigger under the radar that’s bringing in a larger sum.”

Clint looked to him. “What’s more profitable than drugs and guns?”

Stiles shrugged. “Intelligence, human trafficking, high tech spy equipment, you name it. Hell, an endangered species that makes a tasty meal could go for a lot.”

Tony snorted. “It’s New York, you can sell anything here.”

Stiles looked at him, astonished, his mind racing. 

“It can’t be a coincidence,” he muttered to himself, before rising from his seat and heading towards the elevator.

“Where are you going?” Steve inquired.

Stiles ignored the team’s calls, heading up to his room to grab an old tome Deaton had lent to him, before returning. He placed the book down on the table, leafing through it until he reached the page he desired. 

“Hecatolite,” he murmured, dragging his finger down the page.

Thor came over and loomed over the boy, his hand tracing over where Stiles’ had. “Moonstones,” he commented, his eyes far away. “My mother favored these stones.”

"I got some intel that the mines in Madagascar have been depleted,” he said, more to himself. “If the mob has been mining them, it means they’ve been selling them, most likely to hunters. They could also be using them to corrupt the shift.”

“Corrupt the what?” Clint asked, swiveling his chair to look at him.

Bruce winced at the term shift, and Natasha grabbed his hand.

“The shift,” Stiles repeated. “The way in which humans turn into kanimas. Instead of fully shifting, the moonstones cause the mutation...” he trailed off, turning to Tony. “Do you have any pure moonstones?”

Tony quirked a brow. “What makes you think that I would?” 

He shrugged. “You’re rich, you like pretty things.”

Tony looked him up and down, smirking. “You bet I do.”

Steve and Thor glared at the billionaire, and Clint’s hand inched towards Nat’s gun, which was quickly pulled from his reach. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Do you have one or not?”

Tony pulled out his phone, shooting an email to Pepper. “If I don’t, I can have one to you within the hour.”

Stiles shot him a grateful smile. “I’ll have everything ready by then.”

“What will you have ready? What aren’t you telling us?” Steve pressed.

But the young agent was off once again, moving to the elevator. Steve looked to his team mates, who merely shrugged.

“The kid has trust issues,” Nat commented, her eyes flicking to the super soldier. “He fits in perfectly.”

Steve frowned, but said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the freckled boy returned, a bunch of strange objects bundled in his arms, the team was seated at the conference table, looking serious.

“Oh good, you’re all here.” He turned to Tony. “Did you get the moonstone?”

Tony nodded, the brilliant gem dangling from an ornate silver chain in his hand. When Stiles reached for it, the billionaire pulled it from his reach. “Couple of things first, kid.”

He motioned for Stiles to sit, which the agent did with a slight frown. 

“Before we go any further, you need to tell us everything you know,” Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Stiles shook his head. “I can’t. It’s not my information to give.”

Clint put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You have to give us something, we can’t go into this blind, people could get hurt.”

Natasha nodded in agreement. “We need to at least know what we’re up against, you haven’t told us anything about the ‘corrupted shifts’ you mentioned.” 

Stiles looked at the team, noting the concern in their faces. He sighed. “Alright, I suppose I need to trust you if you’re going to trust me.”

He set his objects onto the table, including his laptop. He opened the bestiary and scrolled to the section he had seen far too much of within the last three years. 

“What I’m about to tell you might sound crazy-” he paused, looking at the super soldier, god of thunder, assassins, mad scientist with anger issues and self-absorbed billionaire with a high-tech suit of armor. “Then again, maybe not.”

Clint snorted, and Steve motioned for him to continue. “There are beings that exist in this world that humans cannot see, a supernatural world.”

He had Tony hook his laptop up to the holographic projector. “The most common supernatural creature that exists today is the werewolf. There are thousands of theories as to their origin, but truthfully where they come from doesn’t matter. Werewolves can be born or turned through a bite; they shift with the full moon, but can do so at any given time as well, given the proper training. Kanimas are wolves who have received the bite, but are unable to complete the shift, thus causing them to mutate into the creatures you have seen.”

He scrolled to the section on kanimas. “The only known way to revert a kanima back into a werewolf is to help them overcome whatever trauma is causing them to reject the bite. In this case, I think they are being purposefully kept in this state.”

“With the moonstones,” Natasha deduced. 

Stiles nodded. “Moonstones can repress the shift in fully developed wolves, and in the case of those who have yet to experience their first full moon, it must be causing the shift into kanimas. If I’m right, the mob is planning on making an army of kanimas by turning wolves and repressing their shifts. Hopefully, if we can remove the moonstones from the master controlling them, we can stop the corruption before the change becomes permanent.”

“And how do you fit into all of this?” Tony asked. “How do you know about all of this?”

It was a question Stiles had hoped to avoid during his time with the heroes, though realistically he knew the odds of that happening were slim. “Three years ago, my best friend was bitten. He became a werewolf, and with the help of some of the other supernaturals in our town, he was able to control the shift and help defend the town. Wolves run in packs, and he established his own after becoming an Alpha, the strongest of the werewolf dynamics.”

“And did you become a werewolf too?” Bruce asked.

“No, I rejected the offer each time it was given, but I’m not an ordinary human, either.”

Thor smiled at him. “He is a spark, a human  who can use the seidr.”

Tony quirked a brow. “So, you’re what, like Harry Potter?”

“Not exactly. I draw my power from the world around me; trees, bodies of water, sunlight, the weather. I can tap into any natural energy source and control it.”

Stiles grabbed his jar of mountain ash, pulling a pinch of it out. “There’s some reality bending, that comes along with it. A spark is only as powerful as their belief in what they want to accomplish.” He tossed his small amount of mountain ash in the air, which expanded and filled out to create a complete circle around the room.

“ I can also use magical items, such as the mountain ash or the  hecatolite to either help or hinder supernatural beings.”

“The kanima couldn’t break through your circle,” Clint observed. “And when you struck it with your staff, you did actual damage.”

The agent nodded. “Humans are unaffected by mountain ash, which makes it a safe way to handle supernatural threats. Now you know everything important to the mission.”

Steve gave him a warm smile. “Thank you for telling us, it means a lot.” His expression turned serious. “Now we need to plan out our attack.”

“How are we going to track down the kanimas? Or the Punisher? It’s not like the guy’s on Facebook.” Bruce pointed out.

Stiles gave them a sly smile. “I think I may have a way to track down where the kanimas and their master are hiding, though I don’t think you’ll like it.”

Steve motioned for him to continue. “Well, where was the kanima the last time we saw it?”

“In  lower  Manhattan, by the brownstones,” Tony replied. “It came out of the...sewer, you  wanna go into the sewer.”

Stiles’ grin widened, and Tony groaned. “Do you know how hard it is to clean sewage out of a metal suit?”

Stiles moved over to the genius, snatching the moonstone from his hand. “I’m sure Jarvis will let me know.”


	6. Chapter Six

The sewers of New York were about as grimy as the streets, and Stiles was thankful to be one of the shorter members of the group, as his taller teammates were catching most of the gunk dripping from the ceilings. He held the moonstone aloft, using his spark to light the gem and resonate it with other stones nearby. 

He was hoping to at least get within a mile or so of the mob’s location. Steve had planned for himself and Thor to lead offensive, fighting off the mobsters and working to disarm the master of the kanimas. Stiles would be on detainment, trapping and holding as many kanimas as he could, while Clint and Nat covered him. Tony would be looking for the moonstones, as well as a way to move them out of range of the kanimas. Bruce was kept comfortably in the tower, coordinating the team through their comm-links. 

“_According to Jarvis’ map of the sewers, you should be nearing a treatment plant. The city shut it down a few months ago due to malfunctions in the machinery.” _

“I’m willing to bet that’s where we’ll find them,” Stiles muttered, shifting closer to Steve as more gunk dripped from the ceiling. “Bad guys love abandoned buildings.” 

When they found the door that led to the interior of the plant, Tony grabbed Stiles by the waist, pulling him behind Clint and Nat. He winked at the glare the spark gave him. “Can’t have you getting that pretty face bruised.” 

Stiles shook his fist warningly. “Can’t say the same for yours.” 

Clint and Nat snickered, and Stiles could hear Bruce doing so as well through his earpiece. Tony rolled his eyes and moved to the front, his mask descending to cover his face. 

When they moved inside, Stiles extinguished the light from the stone, stowing it in his bag. They moved into a large, cavernous room, filled with crates. Steve ripped the top off of one and looked inside. 

“Guns, the kind that Punisher wrote about.” 

Tony opened another. “Drugs, mostly pills and a few steroids.” 

Thor moved to open a crate, but froze at the sound of growls filling the room. Yellow eyes appeared all around as kanimas slithered in from every nook and cranny, hissing and spitting at the heroes. 

Stiles gripped his staff firmly, a generous amount of mountain ash gripped in his fist. 

Armed men began to close in as well, and a well-dressed man with horrifying scars came into view. 

“You are the heroes from the invasion of the city, are you not?” 

Bruce sucked in a breath as he looked at the live footage from Tony’s mask. “That’s William Russo, the mob boss. He has a serious vendetta against the Punisher for screwing up his face. Calls himself ‘Jigsaw’ now.” 

Steve adjusted the grip on his shield. “Your little science experiment is over, Russo. We’re confiscating this contraband and taking you into custody.” 

Jigsaw chuckled. “You can try, soldier, but I doubt you’ll live long enough to do so.” 

He let out a whistle and the kanimas pounced, roaring as they soared through the air. 

A dark mass of energy whizzed past Steve’s ear and hit one of the kanimas dead on, immobilizing it. Steve looked behind him to see Stiles unleashing that same energy on a few more kanimas and mobsters, before throwing the mountain ash. 

Steve and Thor sprang into action, punching and striking the mobsters, dodging bullets and knives as they did. Tony shot into the air, scanning for the gems. He heard a low growl as one of the kanimas leaped onto his back, sharp claws piercing through the metal of his suit. He fired a laser at the creature, knocking it to the ground. 

“Are you hit?” Steve called from below. 

Tony shook his head. “Negative, the suit’s busted up but it didn’t puncture the skin.” 

Thor swung his hammer into one of the monsters, pleased when the creature sailed through a window, shattering it. 

The kanimas nearby shrank away from the broken shards, letting out small whimpering sounds. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed. “The bond. It goes both ways.” 

“What’s that, kid?” Clint called to him, nocking another arrow before firing it at a mobster who got too close. 

“Jigsaw’s face is all fucked up, right? And the kanimas are avoiding the sharp glass. They’re afraid of it, because he’s afraid of it. Just like Matt...” 

Stiles waved his hand, and the glass on the floor began to levitate. He backed the remaining kanimas into a corner, before trapping them with a thick line of mountain ash. 

“Excellent work, little one!” Thor boomed, clapping the spark on the back. 

Natasha’s voice crackled through the comm-link. “Guys, I think I found the moonstones.” 

Stiles quickly pulled his gem from his bag, letting it guide him to a smaller room of the hall that led to the main floor. 

Natasha stood amongst nearly a dozen large crate filled with moonstones. “They must have been planning to transform half of New York with these,” she commented. 

Stiles adjusted his earpiece. “Tony, Thor, can you two find a safe place for these?” 

The confirmed, and Stiles left Natasha to guard the moonstones as he regrouped with Clint and Steve. 

“We’ll need to move fast if we’re going to catch up to Jigsaw,” Steve said as he shouldered his shield. 

“No need, I barricaded all of the exits with a locking charm, he’ll still be somewhere in the building.” 

‘Somewhere’ turned out to be the supervisor’s office, where the mobster had a seven-foot kanima with leather wings and a spiked tail standing guard. 

“What the fuck,” Clint muttered. 

“It’s the alpha state,” Stiles replied, his voice trembling. “It is now a permanent kanima.” 

“You’re too late,” Jigsaw spat. “Soon the process will be complete in all of them. There is no saving these animals, and you will die by their hands.” 

His eyes flashed blue, and Stiles understood. 

“_ He’s _the werewolf that’s been turning them.” He deduced. He looked to the archer. “Give me an arrow.” 

Clint handed the spark an arrow, while Steve fought off the kanima with little success. Stiles dipped the arrow in mountain ash, handing it back to him. “Nock the arrow, but don’t shoot until I say.” 

Stiles darted off before the archer could reply, unleashing bolts of magical energy at Jigsaw. 

The mobster growled and dodged the attacks, swiping his claws at the boy. Stiles began to telekinetically lift and throw chairs and refuse at the wolf, who put up his arms to fend off the onslaught. 

Stiles looked to Clint. “Now!” 

Clint fired the arrow, and the mobster turned in time to catch the projectile, snapping it in his grip. 

“You’ll pa-” Jigsaw’s threat was cut short as Stiles dug a silver blade dipped in wolfsbane between the gangster’s ribs. He let out a pained cry as he fell to the ground, his eyes fluttering shut. 

The kanima fell to the ground as well, curling into itself as it seized in pain. 

Stiles wiped the blade off, stowing it back in his bag. He grabbed a handful of herbs and rubbed it on the gangster’s wound, before trapping him and the kanima in mountain ash. 

Steve stared incredulously at the boy. “You killed him.” 

He shook his head. “Werewolves have an incredible healing capability. The silver and the wolfsbane will have slowed the healing process, but he’ll recover from the wound.” 

“You knew he’d block the shot,” Clint accused. “The arrow was just a diversion.” 

The boy shrugged. “I had a hunch, I got lucky.” 

He tapped his earpiece. “Did you guys get the moonstones out?” 

_ “We did, little spark,” _ Thor boomed through the speaker. _ "We are taking _ _ them _ _ back to the tower now.” _

Stiles sighed, before addressing Nat. “Call Director Fury, let him know we have criminals for him to apprehend.” 

He then led Steve and Clint back down to the main floor, where the kanimas had already begun reverting to human form. Stiles broke the mountain ash line, and helped them to their feet. 

“They’ll need to be taught how to control their inner wolves,” he instructed the two heroes. “I’ll have the emissary of New York speak to his pack about it.” 

As SHIELD agents flooded the building, taking the criminals into custody under Stiles’ detainment procedures and helping the victim’s with Stiles’ supervision, Steve and Clint looked to each other. 

“We’re going to have to have another team meeting.” 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. End of the story! I plan on making this a series along with my other two, so if you like my works and you love Stiles, keep an eye out! Also debating releasing a Halloween one shot, although it is a bit late for it; let me know what you think! As always, read, comment, bookmark and enjoy!

Stiles awoke the next morning with a groan, his mind foggy and his body still sore from the fight the night before. He peeked out the window overlooking the city, and was pleasantly surprised to see it still in one piece. 

_ I helped save people last night, _he thought to himself. It wasn’t the first time, by any means, but it was the first time he felt good about it. No loose ends, no dire compromises, no dead bodies. He slipped a pair of shorts on before shuffling out into the hallway, finding the whole floor suspiciously silent. 

“Thor’s _ never _quiet,” he muttered to himself. 

He padded to the elevator, Jarvis’ soothing voice greeting him. 

_ The team is awaiting your arrival in the conference room, _the AI spoke, the elevator making its descent. 

Stiles chuckled humorlessly. “Do they ever take a day off?” 

_ Not in my experience, no. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Though the past few years had granted him a certain level of maturity, Stiles was not above petulance, and so he made himself a cup of coffee before entering the conference room, taking the time to make it just right. The unimpressed looks he got were worth the large mug of caffeine in his hands and he settled into his chair, the warmth from his drink a welcome feeling in the chilly room. 

“We wanted to thank you for all of your help,” Steve began. “Without you, the city would be crawling with those creatures.” 

Stiles offered him a small smile. “I was happy to help.” 

Tony stepped forward. “That’s what we wanted to talk to you about. As of right now, you’re the leading expert on the supernatural, as far as SHIELD is concerned. You’ve been a real asset to the team, and we’d like you to stay.” 

Stiles blinked. “You can’t be serious.” 

“We can and we are,” Thor replied, his deep voice rumbling. “You more than held your own last night, little one, you will make a fine addition to the team.” 

Natasha nodded. “You have all of the necessary skills, not to mention a complete lack of self-preservation.” 

“You’re good for us,” Clint added. “We’ve gotten along better the last few days than in the last six months. You just...you fit.” 

Stiles looked to Bruce, who had been silent. “Anything you’d like to add?” 

Bruce smiled. “You make good coffee.” 

Stiles looked at them, the Avengers. He’d be lying if he claimed he hadn’t enjoyed every minute of his time with them, untangling the mysteries, using his powers instead of just practicing with them, flirting with the admittedly hot, older men. But given his track record working with others, he wasn’t so sure. 

He bit his lip. “I’d like to, really, I would, but I’m not a hero.” 

He cut off their protests with a wave of his hand. “Yes, I’ve done heroic things here, with all of you. Yes, I’ve helped people. But this was a one off, a fluke. I’ve caused more trouble than I've stopped in my life; it’s only a matter of time before I become a burden.” 

Steve stood crossing the room and placing a hand on the spark’s shoulder. “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of, we’ve all messed up. You’ll never be a burden, not here, not to us.” 

He smiled, warm and kind and completely disarming. “So, what do you say?” 

Stiles looked around the room, a tentative smile on his face. “I don’t know, do you _ really _want a paranoid, hyperactive, genderqueer, pansexual Sagittarius hanging around?” 

Tony crossed his arms. “Okay, that might be a problem.” 

Stiles quirked a brow. “The genderqueer pansexual part?” 

Tony smirked. “No, the Sagittarius part.” 

The young agent barked out a laugh, and the tension in the room dissipated immediately as Tony began a long rant on horoscopes and bad star charts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

“So, I take it things went well.” 

Stiles shot Fury a withering look. “Like you didn’t know this would be the end result.” 

Fury nodded. “I had hoped. You weren’t doing anyone any favors moping in your room all day. The world needs you.” 

Stiles hugged himself, gazing out to the city from the tower’s balcony. “I don’t know about that, I don’t even know if the team needs me, but they do _ want _me, and that’s enough, for now.” 

Fury turned to him. “I’m glad. You have a bright future here, Agent Stilinski.” 

“You can call me Stiles.” 

“I can call you whatever I like, now that you’ve officially joined SHIELD, I am officially your boss.” 

Stiles groaned. “I’m not making coffee for you, too.” 

Fury chuckled, before heading inside. Bruce and Nat had gone back to their floor, the rest of the team lounging in the common area. 

“Is it official?” Clint asked, catching the knife he had been tossing into the air. 

Fury nodded. “It is, you’re looking at a permanent member of the Avengers Initiative.” 

“Alright!” Tony sauntered over, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist. “Welcome to the team, babe.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but smiled. And as Tony slipped the moonstone necklace over his head, a soft smile on his face as well as the others, Stiles knew he had found the right place for him. He wasn’t just a human, or a spark. 

He was an Avenger. 


End file.
